Sine Qua Non
by Angelic-Kitten
Summary: 5 OC girls end up chasing their dreams in an alternate reality. (Saiyuki duh!)
1. Without Which Not

Disclaimer: I own no anime or manga. Unless Shonen Jump counts. If yes......I own.....lessee....12 issues of that. So leave me the hell alone with the stupid lawsuits!

Summary: 5 OC girls end up chasing their dreams in an alternate reality. (Saiyuki duh!)

Pairings: Ask me next chapter

May contain: Violence, bad mouthing by actual chars from show.

Does contain: violence from OCs, and a really interesting pink bunny girl.

Rating: Safe to say PG-13.

AN: I have nothing to do with my time, so I'm going to write yet another fic. I haven't finished any of my fics actually, and I'm doing this for my friends ChoiYugi, AsianOrange, Slytherindragongurl (I could spell that right when I'm maybe....eighty), and of course Ma'Lady (not a member of ). I don't even think Ma'Lady even watches anime......But they know who they are.

Sine Qua Non

Chapter 1:

Without Which Not

--------Blood's story

My mother named me Rose, after her favorite flower. My friends named me Blood, after I kept cutting myself with sharp objects and watching my blood fall onto the clean snow.

When I was little, I used to sit with my friends by the window and watch snow. I never left that window until it was time to go home. My friends stayed to keep me company.

Now that I'm bigger, maybe I'll get over this dependence. I still sit by windows and watch snow. But now I'm bigger, I've realized creative uses for snow. One of them is snowballs. The other is wishes. That's right, wishes. I wish on the snow.

----------Gale's story

My mother named me Lorie, after who or what I don't know. My friends call me Gale, after the way I run out and play in the winds. Partly because of my tinkle of a laugh.

When I was little, I used to sit with Blood and the gang and watch snow. Everywhere I watched the snow would pick up in a gale.

Now that I'm bigger, I've realized how deadly wind can be. I still make snow move, I still pick up the leaves with a gale. I have realized the destructive powers of wind. I can kill a bird with a small vacuum; I can throw people with a large hurricane. That's right, I control the wind.

---------Pen's story

My mother named me Amy, after my least favorite aunt. My friends named me Pen after watching me draw things for them in rapid order.

When I was little, I watched the snow and wind with Gale, Blood, and the rest. But I used to have to make a snow for us to watch.

Now that I'm older, I take point, and I start the trends. When Blood wants her snow, or Gale wants her bird, I draw it. That's right, I draw things, and they come to life.

--------Ebony's story

My mother named me Latoya, because she said I would be a proud black woman. My friends named me Ebony after my dark complexion and my dark ways of dealing with things.

When I was little, I used to stand by Gale's side and watch her make wind. I was fine with it. But then I saw Blood wishing, so I started thinking. I thought about dark skies, and dark clouds, dark rooms with no air.

Now I'm older, I appreciate the dark. I make the snow fall on a border of black night, so Blood can wish better, and Gale can concentrate better. That's right, I make things darker.

--------Bunny's story

My mother named my Boudicca after a famous Iceni queen. My friends call me Bunny after my cute babyish appearance, and my powerful kicks.

When I was littler than I am now, I had to hop to see the snow my friends like so much. I used to kick the ground until they noticed my powerful thumps. I used to carry around a big stuffed bunny called Mr. Wuffums that I made bigger.

Now I'm still little, but not so big, I have learned that every good rabbit has to have someone to back them up. I still have Mr. Wuffums, and I still make him bigger, only now he can move. Yep, I'm a telekinetic.

---------Beginning

It all began one dark, cold, snowy, windy day. Five girls stood at a window, watching the snow.

Blood spoke first. "Want to know what I'm wishing?"

Bunny cocked her head as if talking to her stuffed rabbit. "Mr. Wuffums wants to know."

Pen leaned against the wall. "Tell Blood."

Ebony snorted. "I want to know."

Gale stared out of the window, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. "Tell me too."

Blood smiled softly. "I wish we were somewhere where we could find our dreams."

Bunny smiled, and held up Mr. Wuffums. "Me and Mr. Wuffums agree."

Pen patted the little girl on the head. "I'm with the squirt."

Gale looked at Blood. "Wish that for me as well will you Blood?"

Blood nodded.

Ebony whistled. "I'm with the group on this one."

Blood smiled. "Then let's all make the wish together on whatever it is we hold dear." She held out her hands. "I wish on the snow and blood."

Bunny hopped up and down and put one of Mr. Wuffums' paws in Blood's hand, and took the other. "I wish on Mr. Wuffums and hopping."

Pen took one of Bunny's hands and held out her other. "I wish on pen, pencil, and paper."

Ebony smiled softly. "I wish on evil and darkness." She took Pen's last hand and held hers out to Gale.

Gale grinned and took Blood and Ebony's last hands. "I wish on gale and hurricane."

The girls held their circle. "We wish on everything we hold dear, to make this wish come true. We wish for all, we wish for one, for a place where we can find our dreams."

Bunny smiled and held up Mr. Wuffums. "Mr. Wuffums wishes we could go now!"

The room began spinning, and none of the girls moved. They stood stock still as the room itself disappeared, leaving them with only their ring of hands. They felt themselves leave the ground, and they drifted out in space, Bunny and Gale laughing the whole way.

Pen gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ebony snorted. "Wuss."

Blood closed her eyes. "Bunny....What did you do?"

Bunny looked around. "Me no do anything!"

The girls screamed as they felt themselves rapidly drop. Bunny and Gale were the only ones laughing, but stopped as they saw the ground rise up to meet them.

-----------Finder's Keepers

"Do you think they're dead?" Goku poked Bunny with a stick, and jumped back when she started laughing.

Gojyo looked at the five. "No they're not dead. The question is: Are they evil?"

Hakkai held a green glowing hand over Gale, and was surprised that his healing passed through their ring into the one who needed it most. "Amazing."

Sanzo poked Pen with his gun. "What the hell are they doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Pen slapped his face. "Pervert. Oy! Blood, Gale, Bunny, and Ebony! Get your fat carcasses up!"

Bunny burrowed her face in the grass. "Forgot someone."

Pen sighed. "And Mr. Wuffums too."

Bunny hopped up into the air in her best bunny hop, Mr. Wuffums held in front of her. "Mr. Wuffums have fun! He wants to do it again!"

Gale started laughing again. "Pen...you should see your face!!!!" Gale started rolling on the ground.

"Oh yeah huh?" Pen's face twitched. She pulled out an art pad and her pen, and drew a massive baseball bat. "Take that you slug!" She thwacked Gale with it, much to the surprise of Sanzo's party.

Goku hopped backwards. "Eeyah! She just drew it...and there it was!"

Blood elegantly got off the ground. "Pen! Stop it. Bunny, come down to Earth. Gale, stop laughing or I'll shove this sock up your nose. Ebony, get up before I rub the black off you and make you look like Michael Jackson."

The black girl hopped up. "That's wrong! You don't tell a black person you're going to rub the black off them! Then I wouldn't be black!"

Bunny held up Mr. Wuffums to Goku who had been staring at it. "It's Mr. Wuffums! He's my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

Sanzo perked a brow. "It's a stuffed animal-"

Pen clapped her hand over his mouth. "If you want to live, don't say it."

Bunny's jaw quivered. "You no think Mr. Wuffums is real?"

Pen nudged him, keeping her teeth clenched. "Say you where kidding."

Sanzo snorted. "It's not real. It's full of stuffing."

Bunny had a death grip on Mr. Wuffums. "You no think he real?"

Sanzo cleared his throat. "That's what I just said."

Bunny petted Mr. Wuffums. "But Mr. Wuffums had to hear that for himself, didn't you Mr. Wuffums?" She threw Mr. Wuffums into the air.

Blood, Ebony, Gale, and Pen grabbed Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai, dragging them away from Sanzo.

Goku protested against Gale's sudden action. "But I have to protect Sanzo!"

Gale tugged his hair. "Unless you want to be killed by a large stuffed animal, stay out of it."

Sanzo snorted. "It's just a stuffed animal. What the hell could it possibly do?"

Bunny levitated off the ground. "Bunny's Super Special Attack! Wuffum power!" She jumped straight inside of Mr. Wuffums, who had grown a lot bigger. The combined mass began to glow with a pink light, and when the light stopped, Bunny's Super Special Attack became evident.

"It's just some little girl using a stuffed animal as a suit." Sanzo shot at them.

Gale's eyes grew big. "You're shooting at an EIGHT YEAR OLD!!!!!!" The wind started to pick up.

Bunny dodged the bullet midair, and proudly showed off her new attack. Bunny twitched her new white bunny ears and tail, adjusting her big dark pink hair bow (whose ribbons went past the floor) in her light pink hair with her big white bunny gloves. Her white bunny boots made no sound on the grass as she landed, and her dark pink skirt matched her white jacket perfectly. "Wuffunny!"

Sanzo stared at her. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen."

Gojyo wiped a tear from his eye. "She's so cute!"

Blood smacked him. "Pedophile."

Gojyo held his bruised head. "She's cute in a little rabbit kind of way!"

Blood smacked him again. "That made it worse bonehead."

Ebony snickered. "So....Who the hell is this guy?"

Hakkai smiled. "Genjo Sanzo, Guardian of the Holy Sutra."

Ebony perked a brow. "That made no sense whatsoever, but Ok!"

Wuffunny hopped over to Sanzo, and began beating the crap out of him. "Mr. Wuffums is too real!"

Sanzo wiped his bloody lip. This Wuffunny kid punched _hard_. "Is not real!"

Wuffunny hop flipped away. "DIE!"

Sanzo ducked from her high flying attack. "This is stupid!"

Kougaji watched from the shadows, unnoticed. "This is mad funny."

Lillin cat eyed over Wuffunny. "I want her costume so badly!"

Doukukaiji sighed. "Why should we care again?"

Lirin hopped around. "Get it for me big bro! Pleeeeaaase?"

Kougaji walked away. "Let's come back when they aren't already having a shitty day."

Sanzo was barely dodging Wuffunny's punches, and then she did something ingenious: she started kicking him.

Wuffunny was barely warmed up. "Let's get this tea party started!" She hopped up into the air, in a traditional fighter's stance (Crouching Tiger) and held her hands together in a prayerful motion, which set up a wind, which made her hair and ribbon ends start moving.

Sanzo looked up and saw the pink glowing ribbons. "Screw this!" He began praying for the Sutra, the blue glowing paper against the pink glowing ribbons. Wuffunny landed, and Sanzo saw, to his horror, the magnitude of her 'Sutras'.

Wuffunny opened one pink eye, and saw his small Sutras. She giggled. This was going to be so much fun.

---------Two hours later

Sanzo fell to the ground, bruised, battered, bloody, and in general, beaten up by an eight year old combined with a stuffed animal. He felt like his chest was about to collapse, and his arms felt like noodles. And then Wuffunny came crashing down on him in an elbow drop. Which hurt like hell. He coughed out blood. "Fine...I concede.....Mr. Wuffums is real."

Wuffunny hopped around, and then separated into Bunny and Mr. Wuffums. "Yay! You should've said so sooner. Now you have a broken spine."

Hakkai rushed over, and tried to heal Sanzo with his glowing green hand. "Sanzo....I can't fix all of this."

Goku grabbed Bunny's throat. "What'd you do to him?!?!?!"

Ebony snorted. "When Bunny works someone over, they don't get up for a long time, if at all."

Pen laughed and sketched something. She snagged it out of the air, and handed it to Hakkai. "Cure-all Elixir. Cure's everything. We figured out the hard way with Bunny."

Hakkai looked at her. "Why should I trust you?"

Gale laughed. "Read the label. Her drawings are literal to the exterior."

Hakkai uncorked the bottle and sniffed it. "I suppose it'll do." He held the bottle to Sanzo's mouth.

Sanzo grimaced. "I hate you Wuffunny, Bunny person." He drank the foul concoction, gagging as it went down. "That is nasty!"

Pen laughed. "Who said it was supposed to taste good?"

Bunny snuggled up to her huge bunny. "Mr. Wuffums says.....You're a stupid bastard who should stop being such a self-absorbed prick."

Blood poked Pen. "Soap."

Pen nodded and sketched a bar of soap. "Here ya go Blood."

Blood promptly stuffed the soap into Bunny's mouth. "Never say bad words or I'll wash your mouth out with soap just like this."

Tears streamed down Bunny's face at the nasty taste of the soap.

Goku rolled on the floor laughing. "Baka onna!"

Blood held up her hand. "Soap."

Pen nodded and sketched another bar of soap. "Here ya go."

Blood tossed the soap up and down. "Next person who curses walks around with a bar of soap in their mouth."

Gojyo laughed. "That's the funniest damn thing I've ever heard."

Blood stood up with rapid speed and shoved the soap in his mouth. "Duct tape."

Pen smiled evilly. "Right." She sketched a large roll of duct tape and handed it to Blood, who promptly taped the soap bar in Gojyo's mouth.

Sanzo rubbed his arms. "That cure-all stuff works."

Bunny spat out the soap. "Nasty!"

Gojyo reached over and shoved the soap back in. His expression was clear: If I have to have this nasty stuff in my mouth, so do you.

Gale laughed. "This is funny. Limit thirty minutes though. I remember that punishment. After that, brush your teeth."

Blood nodded. "This is an interesting place to find our dreams isn't it girls?"

Pen, Gale, Bunny, and Ebony nodded.

"Damn straight." Ebony filed her nails to a point.

Blood held her hand out, and Pen deposited a soap bar into her hand, which was promptly stuffed into Ebony's mouth.

Bunny laughed around her soap, and burped up a bubble.

-------Thirty minutes later

"Welcome to the Humvee Convoy. Please deposit all soap bars into the proper receptacle." Pen bowed at her latest creation: two Humvees with all the modern comforts.

Bunny nodded. "Now we don't have to walk."

Pen scratched her head. "But none of us girls know how to drive."

Hakkai smiled. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

Gale looked at him. "Half per car?"

Hakkai smiled. "Exactly."

Blood hopped into the backseat of the red Humvee. "Just draw a chauffer."

Pen nodded. "Done." The new chauffer opened the door for Gale to get into the green Humvee.

"Hakkai, Gale, Goku, and Bunny in the Green. Blood, Gojyo, Ebony, Sanzo, and the chauffer in the Red. And I, Pen, take the supply car."

Bunny looked at her. "We don't have a supply car."

"In that case, I'll go in the Red." Pen held up her mighty sketchbook. "The pen is mightier than the man!"

Gojyo spat out his soap bar. "I resent that."

"Good." Bunny hopped neatly into the Green Humvee, Goku following after her.

---------Town

"Harahete...." Goku and Bunny both joined a chorus of 'I'm hungry'.

Ebony threw a large lamp at Bunny, who simply jumped to touch the ceiling. "SHUT UP!!"

Sanzo shot the wall. "URUSAI!!"

Pen sighed. "Blood....do something about the stupid rabbit."

Blood grabbed Goku and Bunny, and hugged them. "If you keep quiet, I'm sure Mr. Sanzo will buy you some food. But only if you're quiet."

Bunny hugged Blood back, her height only allowing her to get to her stomach. "Yes ma'am."

Goku just looked bewildered. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the fact that someone cared.

Gojyo poked Goku's side. "Oy.....Grow up yet?"

Blood sighed. "This is going to be a loooong hiatus."

Pen and Ebony grinned. "You said it, not us."

Bunny hopped up and down. "HARAHETE!!!!"

Hakkai laughed. "Mah mah. Daijobu!"

---------------------End clip

Bunny waved Mr. Wuffum's paw. "Bye-bye!"

Nii made his little bunny bow. "Sayonara!"

Ebony sighed. "Later."

Blood gave a little wave. "See ya next time."

Gojyo bowed. "And that's all she wrote!"

Sanzo shot the ending credits. "I hate credits. They take forever."

Goku ate a paragraph. "Unh! Bye-bye!"

The Kougaiji-ikkou poked the screen. "Why are we even in the end credits?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu danced around with vegetable Nataku. "Oops.....my bad. Have a nice life."

Jiroushin stumbled in from off screen, piss drunk. "Look at all the purty birdies..."

Pen sighed. "This is just sad. Author lady! Just end it already!"

Angelic-Kitten perked her lean eyebrow, scratching her head. "Fine.....I think I put too much gel in my hair..... Yeah. Feel free to hurt me at school guys. Oh, talk to me in person if you want the plot to go a certain way. I can do that, since you ppl OBVIOUSLY know me in RL. So. Yeah. Bunny is like my favorite, since she's like Goku and has issues with Mr. Wuffums. I really have a stuffed animal named Mr. Wuffums. But it's a big husky thingy I bought at Lotteworld. Why would you name an amusement park after a coffee thingy with and froth? Why on earth would you do that? AsianOrange, ChoiYugi...please don't hurt me. Sayonara!"

AsianOrange picks up a baseball bat. "Think I'm weird huh? Take that!"

Choiyugi steps in front of the dust cloud. "This scene is not fit for children. Have a nice day. NOW GO REVIEW!!!"

AngelicKitten grins. "Matta matta! I just want to thank all the little people out there-"

AsianOrange grabs what little hair AngelicKitten has. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN LITTLE PEOPLE!?!?!! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE SHORTER THAN ME!!!"

ChoiYugi clears her throat. "Yes. We didn't really say all that, I think she just wanted to use up space...."

Bunny hops in front of ChoiYugi, scaring the crap out of her. "I'm still hungry....."

Goku pokes his chopsticks out of the screen. "Are those meat buns?"

Gojyo grabs his head. "Where? That's our current torturer dumbass!"

AngelicKitten cackles and rubs her hands. "Ke ke k eke. See you next time kiddies..."

ChoiYugi drags her away from the keyboard. "That was just freaky. Don't do it again. Now let's get you to bed.....baka ero kappa onna."

AngelicKitten waves to the readers. "Bye-bye! My keeper says I have to go away now!"


	2. Beware the Killer Rabbit With a Driver's...

Disclaimer: I own no anime or manga. Unless Shonen Jump counts. If yes……I own…..lessee….around 24 issues of that. So leave me the hell alone with the stupid lawsuits! Oh wait! I bought Angelic Layer Vol. 6 and dotHackLegend of the Twilight Vol. 1! Yay!

Summary: 5 OC girls end up chasing their dreams in an alternate reality. (Saiyuki duh!)

Pairings: Do you really wan to know? Yes? If you don't, skip this section. Pairings are: Gale/Hakkai (green orbs… I mean green eyes), Bunny/Gojyo (you'll see, it's not a pedophile relationship), Pen/Sanzo (hee hee, aren't they made for each other?), Blood/Homura, Ebony/Goku (next chapter!). Don't ask…

May contain: Violence, bad mouthing by actual chars from show.

Does contain: violence from OCs, and a really interesting pink bunny girl.

Rating: Safe to say PG-13.

AN: Hehe….last chapter was fascinating wasn't it? I have decided to devote all my writing energies to…..Sine Qua Non and Yume. In that order. So this means……More chapters sooner. I'm not saying I'm perfect….but I'll try to update as much as I can.

Chapter 2:

Beware the Killer Rabbit with a Driver's License

Gojyo stared at Bunny and Goku. Eventually he gained the courage to try to comprehend what he was seeing. "You…..inhaled……..and it's all GONE!!"

Bunny burped and giggled. "Chi!"

Ebony sighed. "Bunny….are you using the fourth stomach again?"

Gojyo's eye twitched. "Fourth stomach..?"

Hakkai stared at Bunny. "Like a cow kind of fourth stomach?"

Blood bit her thumb and leaned back in her chair, sucking at the self-inflicted wound. "No. Like a woman's kind of fourth stomach. We're all pigs at heart."

Gale laughed, her bell tones ringing clearly in the nearly empty room. "That's why women always cook too much food, just in case they decide they like it!"

Pen drew a gun and shot the ceiling. "Gale, shut up. Blood….that's just gross. Bunny, what are you missing?"

Bunny waved her hand. "Me me!"

Pen gave her a look. "Just say it stupid."

Bunny nodded vigorously like a bobble head. "Excuse me!"

Ebony sighed and leaned over the back of Gojyo's chair, her cornrows digging into her palm. "Sweetie…just say it off the bat next time."

Bunny nodded, looking a little serious. "I think….I want an explanation."

Pen perked her brow, eyes wide. "Are you actually….being serious for once?"

Bunny glared at her, her eyes red. "Shut up and sit down."

Gale stopped mid giggle, her long black hair swirling to cover her twinkling green eyes. "Bunny…are you doing the whole schizoid thing again?"

Bunny threw a plate at her head. "No. I'm growing up. You can't stay eight forever."

Blood looked at her, her red hair and green eyes contrasting Bunny. "Stay eight forever?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bunny grinned evilly. "It means my parents weren't sure whose side I'd be on, so they froze me like this. School doesn't really become hell until you're stuck at eight years old…in elementary school."

Goku edged away from her. "Scary…"

Bunny shook her head, her short cropped white hair making her look like a ghost. "I know right? But, it could be worse. But here's the question. If individually we don't have enough power to move a pencil, yet as a group we somehow manage to switch dimensions, where the hell did we get that kind of power?"

Ebony patted Bunny's head. "You worry too much. It doesn't really matter how we got here, just that we're here."

Pen shook her head. "Bunny's actually right. If we don't know how we got here, we can't go back. And if Bunny doesn't know…..that means she didn't add that kind of power."

Bunny steepled her fingers, making her look more grown up and businesslike. "I only do that in trance. I won't do something like that willingly."

Blood shrugged. "So we just have a séance and call the person who did this to us."

Bunny stood up. "I don't think we have to do something that complicated. The only ones who can carry people across time and space….are gods."

Sanzo sighed. "The transvestite hag's at it again."

Goku shook his head. "It could be Homura and them."

Hakkai smiled. "Let's let Miss Bunny figure it out."

Bunny grabbed a knife. "Good idea." She held out her hand, which was slowly gaining dark black Celtic tattoos, and stabbed the middle of her palm, the knife showing through two inches out. Her eyes glazed over, her back rigid as and ethereal mist started up, tinged by her blood, as she danced an exotic evil little dance. "Blood, blessed be thy name. Blood, turn the course back to its birth. Blood, summon the caster back to me. Blood, fire, blessed be thy name. Blood, fire, turn the course back to its birth. Blood, fire, summon the caster back to me. Blood, fire, earth, blessed be thy name. Blood, fire, earth, turn the course back to its birth. Blood, fire, earth, summon the caster back to me. Blood, fire, earth, water, blessed be thy name. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, heaven, turn the course back to its birth. Blood, fire, earth, water, summon the caster back to me. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, blessed be thy name. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, turn the course back to its birth. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, summon the caster back to me. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, heaven, blessed be thy name. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, heaven, turn the course back to its birth. Blood, fire, earth, water, wind, heaven, summon the caster back to me." As she completed her incantation and intricate Celtic dance, the floor glowed where she had stepped, a pentagram with ancient Celtic symbols glowing a sickly red under her feet. "I summon thee Lucifer to aid me in the dark. I summon thee Michael to aid me in the light. I summon thee Nemesis to aid me in Heaven. I summon thee Atlas to aid me here on Earth. Spirits I have summoned bring me the one who led me here."

Pen grabbed Goku's hand as he moved to help her. "Leave be! Bunny might not look it, but she is a Celtic priestess. She can take care of herself."

Kanzeon fell to the floor, her spine cracking as she hacked up blood. "Dear fates…Who the hell has that kind of power?!"

Bunny stepped on her throat, slowly pushing down. Her wicked red eyes bored into Kanzeon's skull. "Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

Kanzeon smiled weakly. "Yes….that's me. What's the occasion?"

Bunny smiled wickedly. "I want your soul. Kidding! You dragged me here."

Kanzeon coughed. "No. I dragged the five elements here. Blood, fire, earth, water, and wind. Not a Druid. Druids give me heartburn they're so unchanging."

Bunny opened her palm, a little flame dancing on it. "You mean like that kind of fire?"

Kanzeon's eye twitched. "You've got to be shitting me."

Bunny stared at her, her face blank. "No I am not shitting you."

Blood smiled softly and held out her hand, palm down, as blood welled down in massive droplets. "Like this kind of blood?"

Ebony held out her hand, black sand trickling out of her fingers. "Like this kind of earth?"

Gale giggled, her hair moving as she made a little tornado on the back of her hand. "You mean this kind of wind?"

Pen sighed, an icy mist coming from her mouth, even though the room was nice and toasty. "Water is my forte after all."

Kanzeon's eye twitched. "You aren't going to let me go until I answer all of your wishes are you Druidess?"

Bunny sat on the edge of the table. "You have a brain after all. Start now or die."

Kanzeon gulped. "Well….blood?"

Blood smiled. "Vampire, capable of walking in the sun."

Kanzeon winced. "You want to die? Alright…Fire!"

Bunny smiled. "I want to be me…as I really am."

Kanzeon whistled. "I would too. What are you…in your twenties?"

Bunny giggled. "No. I'm 18."

Kanzeon clapped. "I applaud your lovely self. Earth!"

Ebony looked up. "I want to be a demon."

Kanzeon whistled. "Okey dokey. Water!"

Pen looked up. "I want to be a cat demon."

Kanzeon looked at her. "That's stupid….Wind!"

Gale pulled a bird feather out from behind her ear. "I want to fly like a bird."

Gojyo looked at Bunny. "What's so lovely about this little shrimp?"

Bunny hopped down. "Kanzeon-sama?"

Kanzeon waved her hand, little flecks of golden light flowing off her fingers. "Break the chain that seals the dark! Let loose the dragon of hell!"

Bunny winked and waved cheekily. "Bye-bye!" She started glowing, her entire body hidden by the radiant light. When she finally stopped glowing, she was sitting on the ground, her long white hair covering her face, wearing a black low collared dress that looked like extremely sexy lingerie and barely covered her ample bosom, her knee high black boots attached to her underwear with straps. She opened her eyes, rubbing them with her long nailed hands. "I believe you could have come up with something better Kanzeon. Lucifer…find me something better."

A shadow detached itself from the walls, its red eyes glowing. Its voice was a pale whisper that hinted of nights of pain. "As you wish…mistress…." It faded, leaving a nasty smear on the floor where it had stood.

Bunny winced. "Well. That takes care of the dark. Archangel Michael, find me a weapon."

Pen stared at her. "Are you really Bunny?!"

Bunny leaned over Pen's shoulder and closed Goku's jaw. "Sweetie, keep your mouth closed or a fly might fly in. And yes…I'm Bunny."

Ebony hit her with a fan. "If you're Bunny…what's your personal opinion about this?!" She brandished Mr. Wuffums.

Bunny scratched her head. "Egad. I can't believe she would work up the guts to touch it. That was just my way of remaining demonic. Isn't that right Mr. Wuffums? Yes…ok…I'll prove it to them." She hooked her long nails in the seams of Mr. Wuffums's head and pulled gently, the seams falling apart. "You can't merge with something that was never alive." A human skull rolled out, the Celtic patterns on its head marking it as no ordinary skull. More parts of the skeleton soon followed, all of them marked with ink in Celtic patterns. "Mr. Jacob Wuffums, meet everyone. Everyone, meet my neighbor."

Gale vomited on the spot, her hands braced against the floor. "Oh god…"

Ebony stepped back. "That's sick."

Sanzo pulled the hammer on his gun. "I got beat up by a slut and a dead man." He pointed his gun right at Bunny, and pulled the trigger.

"Too slow old man." Bunny tapped his shoulder, standing cockily behind him. "Relax. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you the first time. Oh look, Lucifer's back."

The shadow moved into the light, a long black dress hung over its skeletal arms, extended to Bunny. "Mistress….will like this."

Bunny kissed the grinning skull. "Thank you. You may go." She picked up the dress and draped it over her left arm. "And Michael should be here….right about now."

A gorgeous angel with his own 10000 watt spotlight handed a Celtic armlet to Bunny. "By the grace of God this was made. Try not to break it this time. Just because it's adamantine doesn't mean anything."

Bunny slipped it on her right arm, its silvery surface reflecting back the room around her. "Worry wart. Dankeschon Erzengel Michael. Gehen Sie aus bitte."

The angel bowed. "Bitteschon Drache von Holle. Tschuss!"

Bunny waved. "Aufwiedersehen!"

Pen's eye twitched. "Well…you know what they say."

Gale looked up. "Never hate your enemies; it affects your judgment." She grinned. "And I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

Bunny laughed. "I know it was you, Fredo. You broke my heart. You broke my heart." She said it in a think Italian accent, her fingers in the mob understanding mode.

Blood hit the floor laughing, rolling along the hardwood. "You two are so bad!"

Ebony grinned. "You two are going to sleep with the fishes."

Blood's laughter doubled, Bunny and Gale sliding down on the floor to join her. "Stop! Stop! You're killing me here mates!"

Bunny grinned. "Dayquil or Nyquil. Who said you could take the Dayquil?! You can't handle the Dayquil!"

Gale held up a spoon. "You have to remember: There is no spoon."

Bunny held up her finger. "So I say unto you dudes: most excellent!"

Sanzo shot the ceiling. "URUSAI!"

Bunny rolled her eyes. "Baka ero houshi-sama"

Gale fell out laughing again. "You better hope that's the only word in Japanese he knows how to say!"

Pen sighed. "You four are such movie junkies."

Kanzeon perked a brow. "I thwat I saw a puddy tat. I did I did! I did see a puddy tat!"

Pen sighed. "If you can't beat 'em…join 'em. Oh no! Hikaru!"

Bunny stopped laughing. "Wrong category."

Pen scratched her head. "All right….in the immortal words of Socrates: I drank WHAT?!"

Gale clapped. "Better! Just keep swimming swimming swimming."

Bunny snapped her fingers. "Got one! It's only a flesh wound! Come back so I can bite your knee caps off!"

Blood sat up; her long curls in total disarray. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears!"

Kanzeon perked a brow. "Does that even count?"

Ebony nodded. "They made of movie of it. Crappy quality but it works."

Kanzeon sighed. "Fine. To be, or not to be, that is the question."

Bunny grinned. "That works too!"

The Sanzo-ikkou looked at the five girls. "Do we really want to know?" They silently walked out, Sanzo closing the door behind him.

---------------------Morning

"Umm…..turn down the watts…" A voice from behind Gojyo caused him to stiffen. Then a very loud alarm fully woke him up, a long arm crossing his vision to grope around on the nightstand. Gojyo leaped out of bed, his staff weapon at hand. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure drowsily sat up, her long white hair a mess. "Come on here! Where the hell was I supposed to sleep?! And it's not like you had a problem with it at three in the morning!"

The door to the room opened, Pen lazily sticking her head in. "Be happy yours sleeps like a log. I had to waste an entire sheet of paper just to stop that monk from shooting me. Can I help it that I'm lazy?"

Gale poked her head in the window; upside down her hair went past the border of the window. "I didn't want to be rude, so I slept in the tree with Blood."

Gojyo looked at all the girls. "Did I miss something here?"

Bunny looked up from brushing her hair with a brush that looked oddly like a dog's ribcage and spine. She shook back her hair, making it have an appearance of depth. "Oh sorry. We never did tell you what exactly we did in there. But…in a nutshell…Pen, you explain it. I am putting some real clothes on."

Gojyo perked his brow. "Really? I like that on you though."

Pen and Bunny both hit him at the same time, Bunny punching his face, Pen hitting the other side with a paper fan. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM," their voices chorused.

Gojyo rubbed his face as he left. Seeing Goku, he grabbed him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah! Big pervert!"

Gojyo lit one of his many cigarettes, trying vainly to light his lighter. "Damn that sucks. I just got turned down by two beautiful women-" A large fan connected with the back of his head.

Pen literally had a black screen and flames. Her eyes were slanted with little specks for irises. "Bunny…..Why do you think he's funny again?"

Bunny poked her head out from the bathroom, wearing her new high collared black Victorian dress with its daring slits in all the right places (hips, chest, and waist) and dangling cloth off the sleeves. "Because he says it with a straight face. And I know homeboy's a boy, and thus knows what he's talking about."

Pen moved to strangle Bunny. "So…WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HIM?!"

Bunny cheeped and ducked out the window, bumping into a weird guy with long ears. "Oops! Gomen nasai!"

The weird guy in question simply lumbered on, his long tongue licking his upper lip. "Blood….."

Bunny stared at him. She pulled out her fancy armlet, and let it twine it's now snaky way up her arm. "That was…odd."

-----------Breakfast

"So how good are you girls at fighting to kill?" Sanzo's question came right before anyone had sat down to eat the massive spread.

Gale scratched her head. "I think I'll answer for all of us….we don't kill people. We may hold them off or beat them to a pulp, but we don't kill them."

Bunny raised her hand. "Excluding me. It's no biggie, but I'd like to avoid that scenario."

The Sanzo-ikkou looked at the girls.

Gojyo was the only one to make a comment. "You five…are going to die."

Blood looked up from her empty plate. "I can't die. I'm already dead. And I have to get used to killing, or all my preternatural beauty goes down the toilet and then some."

Pen looked at her. "When did you learn the word preternatural? Is that even a real word?"

Bunny and Blood sighed and spoke as a chorus. "Anne Rice, Interview with a Vampire, Queen of the Damned, The Body Thief, The Vampire Lestat, and so on and so forth."

Gale looked up from pouring Hakkai's tea. "Why is it that you gentlemen are inquiring about our fighting capabilities anyway?"

Bunny leaned back in her chair, chewing on a chopstick. "Egad! You got Gale mad!"

Blood poked her ribs. "You just rhymed."

Bunny fell backwards, landing very ungracefully on her butt. "Do you know the meaning of 'restraint'?"

Blood snickered. "No. Now eat your bacon."

Bunny saluted. "Hai!" She opened her mouth and shoved her entire plate load in, swallowing and grinning. "All gone!"

---------Road to…India

Hakkai smiled cheerfully. "It's a good thing you girls managed to come up with alternate travel arrangements."

Bunny sighed. "Yeah, but this is no fun!" She was sitting on a solid black red eyed stallion (think Nazgul), showing off her excellent horsemanship.

Gale bounced along in her saddle, her piebald pony aggravated. "Speak for yourself! My butt feels like it's about to fall off!"

Pen sighed. "You wanted to ride it." The other three girls were safely in a buggy (old-fashioned horse drawn cart with a Corvette top) drawn by a perfect four horse team. Pen had drawn a little rabbit thing to serve as the coachman.

Ebony stretched out her arms. "Maybe we should let Gale ride with us. Bunny's fine. Bunny made the horse herself, so she obviously would know how to ride the thing."

Bunny reined in her horse sharply, making it chew its bit and rear. Bunny kept her seat, making the hors dance around for a few steps. "Nope! I practice. Four days a week, three hours a day! Isn't that right Daredevil?"

Hakkai hit the brakes suddenly, almost hitting Bunny's perfectly drawn horse. "I sense something."

Bunny narrowly avoided falling off by lifting the horse and her with telepathy. "Move…the…car…."

Hakkai looked up to see a horse suspended three feet up, right over his head. "My goodness! How did you get up there?" He went in reverse for at least ten feet.

Bunny and her horse slowly descended. "It's called telepathy." She dismounted gracefully. "You know…this would be cooler if I had the Nazgul cape and stuff." She looked pointedly at Pen.

Pen sighed and sketched something. "The best I'll do is a cape and twin swords. You have a nice dress under there, show it off."

Bunny pulled up her new hood. "Right." She did a mounting trick that made her seem to be a natural horsewoman. "And as for that tingling sensation Hakkai, I'll check it out." She pulled the reins and drew one of her new swords. "Daredevil, the pointless ride is over! It's battle time." The horse reared, kicking its front legs as it gave off a stallion scream. As it landed, its call was answered by a demon popping out of the dunes. Bunny heeled Daredevil and ran the demon down, cutting of his head on the first pass, spearing it on the second. She rode back with the head stuck on the tip of her sword. "Is this all you guys are worried about? This loser?"

Sanzo shot the head. "That was a demon you just decapitated."

The Sanzo-ikkou went in full battle mode.

Gojyo grinned. "I was getting bored."

Goku punched the air. "Finally! I thought everyone was ignoring us or something."

Gale was having a hysterical fit. "She just….rode it down….like the headless horseman! And then she just-" At about that point in her narration, Gale puked; the bile spreading down her shirt to stain her pants.

Hakkai patted her leg. "It's all right. Bunny was just showing off."

Bunny grinned. "Damn right!"

At about this point in the day, the demon horde came crashing out of the dunes like an avalanche. This particular horde was full of rather unsavory looking youkai, most of them still covered in the blood of their last kills.

Gale vomited again.

Ebony sighed and got out of the buggy. "Pen. I want a machine gun with unlimited ammo."

Pen looked at her. "You really don't want to touch the things do you?"

Ebony looked at her, straight faced. "Do I look like I want to?"

Pen handed her the brand new weapon, still warm from the sun's rays. "No. I was just stalling for time. Mow them down."

Blood opened her mouth and exposed her fangs. She grimaced. "If this is all I get to eat…maybe I shouldn't have become a vampire."

Pen drew herself a large paintbrush. "Quit complaining. Food is food no matter what it looks like."

Bunny grinned. "This is going to be so much fucking fun!"

The demon horde stopped, some of them pointing to Bunny. The common mutterings went something like this: "Satan's slut", "Hell's Witch", "Half-breed cow", and even "Queen of Hell".

Bunny elegantly turned her horse, her adamantine gift having transformed itself into a javelin. Daredevil snorted, pawing the ground restlessly. "So….who moves first?"

Gale looked at her. "You aren't actually going to kill them are you?"

Sanzo checked his Smith and Wesson. "It's kill or be killed."

Bunny snorted. "Gale, welcome to a world with no rules. It's like the wild, the only rule is hit them before they hit you."

Gale's hair billowed up, a sure sign she was summoning her evil winds. "I won't kill them. I'm just going to drop them from a very large height and look the other way."

"Great idea. Just make sure they don't fall on me." Bunny heeled her horse, going a few feet before letting loose her javelin, scooping it out of the dead youkai by pulling on a chain. "Never ever use a real javelin. You'll never get it back."

Gojyo spun his staff thing around, the chain forming an elegant spiral. "Exactly."

Ebony loaded up her unlimited carried. "How nice for both of you. My way, you don't have to clean up anything."

Pen hoisted a bazooka. "My way, I make glass." She hit the button, having aimed it at the middle of the horde. In the resulting explosion, the shrapnel itself seriously injured half, the blast killing a quarter. "And I add insult to injury."

Sanzo looked at Pen. "…"

Ebony golf clapped. "My turn. Move out Bunny!"

Bunny hit her horse into a gallop, going away from the scene.

Ebony let loose, firing until her shoulder hurt. Having depleted the horde by a massive amount, she swiveled her arm around. "Good God I hate recoil."

Gale let loose what she had been working on: a tornado. Having eradicated what was left, she opened her eyes. "Was that all of them?"

Bunny looked at her. "You have cheated me of my fun."

The Sanzo-ikkou climbed back in the Jeep, Goku and Gojyo looking very dejected.

Bunny dismounted gracefully, her cloak making her look like the inverse of the mirage white lady. "Anyone want to ride Daredevil? Cause my butt is sore."

Gale climbed in the buggy. "I can't ride. We figured that out already."

Goku's head popped up. "You mean I can ride him?!"

Bunny picked him up and planted him on Daredevil's back. "Daredevil, show him how to ride a warhorse. Goku, just hold the reins loosely." She then proceeded to steal his spot in the back of the Jeep. "The piebald's free if anyone else wants to ride a horse."

Hakkai smiled. "I'll ride him."

Bunny climbed in the driver's seat. "Okay. I don't trust you two at the wheel."

Gojyo grabbed the back of the driver's seat. "Do you know how to drive?!"

Bunny held up a little bit of plastic. "See this? This is my driver's license. It means I can drive, reverse gear, parallel park, forward park, reverse park, etc." She held up another bit of plastic. "This is my Class C license. This means I am a race car driver. Meaning, hold on." She grabbed the wheel, an evil grin on her face.

Pen looked at her. "Why couldn't you drive the Jeep before?!"

Bunny looked at her. "Because I was too short. Erase the horses and just hitch the buggy to the back. The Jeep can take it."

Hakkai bounced over on the piebald. "The Jeep as you call it is a dragon by the name of Hakuuryu."

Bunny looked at him. "The horses will get tired before he will, and then we'll have to rest anyway."

Gale leaned out the back of the buggy. "Bunny's got a thing for animals. She's going to a vet when she grows up."

Bunny threw a rock at her. "URUSAI BAKA ONNA!"

Blood sighed. "You guys are sad."

----------------------End Stuff!

Pen holds up a large sign that says clearly: NO HORSES OR DEMONS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER.

Small Bunny and Older Bunny bounce across the screen. "WHEEEE!"

Gale looks at the sign. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Gojyo swivels his finger in his ear. "Why is it that the Sanzo-ikkou have no major role in this chapter?"

Angelic-Kitten smiles as she drags him away. "Because this is a chapter more based on the discovery of talents. Meaning: SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!"

Sanzo holds up his driver's license. "I do have a driver's license. I just prefer to have someone else drive for me."

ChoiYugi grabs Angelic-Kitten's ear. "Speaking of which, what's with all the driver's licenses in this chapter?"

Angelic-Kitten grins, giving the peace sign. "My sister just got her driver's license, so this is my congratulations to her. Throwing in lots and lots of driver's licenses."

AsianOrange attacks her with a paper fan. "BAKA ERO KAPPA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Homura, Shien, and Zenon creep up behind everyone. "BOO! Guess what?"

Goku moves to strangle Homura. "WHAT?!"

Shien and Zenon crack out beer. "We show up next chapter and abduct Blood!"

Blood sighs and rolls her eyes. "Great. I get abducted by freaks. Just what I've always wanted."

Homura sticks his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah. Just think. Next chapter, I get to have sex for the first time in my life."

The Bunnys gag. "GROSS!"

Gojyo stick his arm around elder Bunny's shoulder. "That's okay, because I get to have my evil little snack too."

Pen drags away the two horny men by their arms, spins them around, and throws them off into the distance like the hammer throw. "Sick freaks."

Ebony holds massive guns and fires off many rounds. "MWOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh crap! Someone saw! DIE!!!" She shoots the monitor, which then goes black.

Angelic-Kitten pops up, smiling her braced smile that looks like she's about to kill you. "I've decided to give all my previews and author notes in play form…or whatever that was. If you don't like it, SAY SOMETHING NOW OR YOU WILL BE STUCK WITH IT FOREVER. Thanks for reading my story, now go review! Remember, the deadline is my next update, which could come tomorrow…the day after….or maybe next year (which isn't such a big deal now because it's December). And for all you people who say you have no time to write fic chapters: NEWSFLASH! I'm a sophomore in High school, taking many advanced classes I really shouldn't be taking, and yet….I manage these long arse chapters. Which means….I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER!!!! GO UPDATE YOU LAZY PPL!!!!!! Ahem. End of rant."

ChoiYugi utilizes on of her many Tea Kwan Do holds. "Are you calling me lazy again?! DIE!!!!!!!!!"

AsianOrange dances in front of the ensuing beat down. "Aye! I'm going to distract you with a happy dance!" If you've ever seen Sumomo (Plum) from Chobits dance on standby mode, think of this now. "Now the fight's over….bye-bye!!!"


	3. Sangria Selene

Disclaimer: I own no anime or manga. Unless Shonen Jump counts. If yes……I own…..lessee….around 24 issues of that. So leave me the hell alone with the stupid lawsuits! Oh wait! I bought Angelic Layer Vol. 6 and dotHackLegend of the Twilight Vol. 1! Yay!

Summary: 5 OC girls end up chasing their dreams in an alternate reality. (Saiyuki duh!)

Pairings: Do you really wan to know? Yes? If you don't, skip this section. Pairings are: Gale/Hakkai (green orbs… I mean green eyes), Bunny/Gojyo, Pen/Sanzo (hee hee, aren't they made for each other?), Blood/Homura, Ebony/Goku (this chapter!). Don't ask…

May contain: Violence, bad mouthing by actual chars from show.

Does contain: violence from OCs, and a really interesting pink bunny/dragon girl.

Rating: Safe to say PG-13.

AN:

Angelic-Kitten bounces in, holding the evil pen. "Yay! It's time for a new chapter! And this means…..I GET TO TORTURE PEOPLE!!! YAY!!!"

A new, strange figure descends upon Angelic-Kitten. "YOU IDIOT!!!" She drop kicks Angelic-Kitten across the room. "Yo. In case you're wondering, if you hit her, she cries like a baby and goes and tattles. It's funny."

ChoiYugi walks on the makeshift stage. "What did you do now?"

Angelic-Kitten pulls ChoiYugi's sleeve, her eyes all watery. "So angry….Sanzo-houshi-sama…She hit me!" Her babyish voice is rather surprising.

ChoiYugi looks at her. "Do you know how wrong that sounds? Baby tone from you? AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME A MONK?!?!?! WAIT…WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME A SANZO?!"

The new figure snickers and walks off. "I won't say anything."

Angelic-Kitten grows evil flames, her eyes golden in the suddenly dark room. "COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU SLUG!!!!"

The new person runs back and sticks out her tongue. "Baka!"

ChoiYugi clears her throat. "URUSAI BAKA ONNA AND BAKA ERO KAPPA!!!" SHe hits Angelic-Kitten with the large fan.

"Lily-chan! She's still hitting me!" Angelic-Kitten lets loose the waterworks.

ChoiYugi sighs. "Whatever. Just get on with the story."

-----------------------story time!

Chapter 3:

Sangria Selene

Ebony threw a large piece of rock at Bunny, rudely waking her up. "YO!"

Bunny sprang upright, arms crossed over her breasts, plus the obvious fact she was wearing….her undies and one of Gojyo's spare shirts. "IIE!! HENTAI!!!!!"

Ebony blinked, growing a sweat drop. "I'd hate to think of what you were dreaming…And do you always sleep in you underwear and a stolen article of clothing?"

Bunny sighed and sat back down, Japanese temple style. "Usually I sleep in the nude."

Ebony gagged. "TMI!!!"

Bunny yawned. "Actually I usually wear normal everyday pajamas. Now why are you waking me up this early in the morning?"

Ebony handed her a large clock. "I'd hate to see your version of late."

Bunny ran a hand through her really long white hair, gigantic white bunny ears popping out of her head in her extreme emotion. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO FREAKING LAAATE!!!!!" She hopped up, balancing neatly on her toes as she frantically dug through the assembled baggage. "FUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!"

Blood poked her head in the tent. "You know.....Everyone can hear every single word you say. So....Guess what?"

Bunny perked her head. "What?"

Blood grinned. "You've got Gojyo VERY interested."

Ebony sighed. "I still don't see why you made me sleep in the same tent as the pervy wonder."

Blood rolled her eyes, her curly red hair popping out of her hair tie. "Because Bunny wouldn't understand what he was getting at. He agitates me, Pen wants to kill him, and Gale is infatuated with the idea of taking a blunt object to his genitalia and then removing said genitalia."

Gojyo threw a rock at the tent. "I HEARD THAT!"

Bunny snickered. "So...I take it that means you think I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to fucking up a guy in a dark closet?"

Blood smacked th eback of Bunny's head. "Don't curse so casually. And....are you even...?"

Bunny stood up and stretched her arms. "Happily, yes. Unhappily, my parents found us. In the dark closet. I was so close too..."

Ebony coughed. "We all know I'm not."

Blood rolled her eyes. "I'm not either. But that's not the point."

Bunny perked her head. "There was a point to all this?"

Pen poked her head in. "Bunny....when was the last time you had a bath?"

Bunny perked her head and race out the other end of the tent, slowly changing her physical appearance into that of a white and red eyed dog. "IIE! NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GETTING ME NEAR A POOL OF WATER!!!!!!!!!"

Bunny jumped on her head. "Warui Gale!" She used poor Gale as a stepping stool.

Gale looked up. "What?"

Pen whapped her with the paper fan. "AIRHEAD!"

Gale gave her evil look, her face scary in its singular emotion. She stared at the girls who were running around. "Sit."

The others stopped moving and looked nervously at Gale.

Bunny poofed back to normal. "Oops....I think we made Gale mad."

Gale grew a tick mark. "KAZE NO KIZU!" wound of the wind from Inuyasha A large vacuum of air flowed right past Bunny's head, slicing into a tree. "Next person who moves gets a haircut." Gale's usually bubbly voice was extremely serious.

Bunny's eyes were wide in her suddenly pale face. She struggled with the after blast, the wind making her hair move. "So scary..."

Pen scratched her head. "Whoa. Someone's mad."

Gale focused her evil glare on Bunny. "You stepped on my head."

Bunny pulled out a knife. "I'll give myself a haircut, save you the trouble."

Gale glared at her. "Cut."

Bunny grabbed her hair in a long ponytail. "Goodbye oh hair that I have been growing since God knows when. It was nice having you to hide the fact that I have a toothpick for a neck." She sniffed, and in one fluid motion cut off the vast majority of her own hair.

Gojyo looked up to see a large cloud of white falling to the ground. He looked up higher, just to see what happened. "Your...hair.....is gone...."

Bunny looked up, her page boy cut individual to her, with the entire front bang portion massively longer than the rest of her hair. The majority came only to the bottom of her ears, but her bangs went down to her collar bone. "No. It's just shorter than normal." She shook her head, small white hairs flowing to the ground. She bent down and scooped up all of her hair. "Waste not want not." She began laboriously braiding the snowy white locks into an intricate Celtic pattern.

------------On the road....again!

Blood leaned out of the very well drawn black Mitsubishi all-terrain SUV. "Pen...I didn't even know you knew how to draw cars."

Pen snorted. "Bunny's dad owns one. She keeps trying to prove a point."

Bunny looked in the rear view mirror, laughing at the two. "Well yeah. At least we have something good to listen to."

Gale sat up. "Oh no! It's Bunny's song!!"

Bunny hit the volume button, turning up to max. "Shippo no aru tenshi tachi

zen in shugo juni nin

meido fuku no tenshi tachi

kono mi ni kaete mamorimasu

hitori nayamuno dame

(dame, dame) The other anime freaks joined in

minna irukara okay

(okay) The other anime freaks joined in

kanashii koto mo arukeredo

atowa no to nare yama to nare

hitori kuyamu no iya

(Yada) The other anime freaks joined in

minna irukara go

(Ike) The other anime freaks joined in

ureshii koto mo arundashi

ichiji ga banji

kippo tsugeru tenshi tachi

roku san san de juni nin

meido kai no tenshi tachi

sonoki no natte tsukushimashu" All of a sudden, Bunny hit the brakes, slamming her passengers into the seats in front of them.

Pen hit her with the fan. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Bunny pointed. "Ano....Is that building supposed to be there?"

Hakkai climbed out of the Jeep, which had been driving parallel to the Mitsubishi. "That isn't on the map."

Blood poked Bunny. "How does it feel?"

Bunny sighed, climbing out of the car. She closed her eyes, her hand out to the strange building. "Please...."

Blood hung out of the window. "Well? Is this a good place or a bad place?"

Gojyo climbed out of the Jeep. "She can figure that out?"

Gale stared in front of her for a few minutes. "The wind here is...odd."

Ebony climbed on top of the Mitsubishi. "I don't think this qualifies as a good place. Huh, Bunny?"

Bunny's eyes opened slowly, completely void of any detail, wiped blank. "Yes....I see." She held her hand out, entreating something not there. "I'll take it then." A large, black, dust covered staff with a large red orb in its top clunked into Bunny's hand. Bunny smiled softly, letting the staff fall out of her hands as she put her hands to the sides of her head and let her jaw hang loose. "Yada..." She fell forward, her head falling down last, as she fell in the traditional I-Have-No-Idea-But-I'm-Going-To-Fall-Like-A-Girl-Anyways manner.

Gojyo moved faster than everyone else, and neatly snagged her out of her fall. So naturally, when she grabbed his waist and buried her face in his chest, he let go. But when he fell on his butt, and he realized she wasn't letting go, he put his hands on her head, cradling her like he would anynormal girlfriend.

And then Blood ruined the moment by smacking him with Pen's fan, and snatching up Bunny's still body. "Hey! Don't take advantage of her!"

Gale poked the staff with a windshield wiper from the back of the Mitsubishi. "What's this thingy?"

Ebony reached down and grabbed it. "It's a staff you idiot."

Pen sat down with Blood, who was cradling Bunny like a four year old. "What's wrong with her?"

Blood smiled softly. "I'll tell you later. I'm sorry for this little one." She bent Bunny's head, grabbed her in a vampire's embrace, and bit.

Bunny gasped, dug her nails deep into Blood's shoulder, and then let everything go limp. "Shippo....Ouroboreas...Minna-san...."

Blood didn't move, her eyes showing a reflection of what she saw.

---------Bunny's mind (and memories)

Blood walked through a myraid of shadows, idly brushing aside a shadow that flowed around her loose curly red hair. "Boudicca Tiamat D'Iceni. What kind of soul is this?" She looked down at the scorched earth. "What are you remembering?" She looked around her, seeing that the shadows were just smoke....from a newly destroyed city. Standing on the highest points of the city (church steeple, water tower, weather mane on the city hall), where three people. In a rush, Blood was standing on air next to the one on the church steeple.

"Is it done Ouroboreas? Or is there more we should know?" A tall attractive short brown haired man with golden eyes, wearing a monk's robes, looked through Blood to the figure she stood next to.

The figure turned into the light, her long white hair elaboratly held up with a cunning design. Her red eyes glinted ruthlessly as her black Victorian dress swirled in the ember filled smoky air. "I hope this is all. Really. You could have just told me and I would have done it for you onee-chan."

A tall attractive long black haired man with ice blue eyes, wearing Homura's outfit, smirked. He hopped off the water tower to the ground. "You really think I'd pass this up Tiamat, Shippo? I'd do anything to vex those creations of mine."

Bunny laughed. "I think onee-chan has finally cracked eh Shippo?"

The brown haired man jumped to the ground as well. "No. I think he needs to get out more is all."

The white haired man sighed. "You shouldn't encourage him Tiamat. You know what's up now."

The memory of Bunny, apparantly named Tiamat, hopped down gracefully. "We'll be in so much trouble with Mother. Think it was worth it?"

Ouroboreas, the white haired man, leaned down and rubbed her head. "You worry too much. We did it together, so Mother will just have to do something minor."

Shippo, the only one left, grinned as he slung a massive horsecutter over his shoulder. "Ike. Hey, Tiamat, where's the Rune?"

Tiamat went slack jawed. "Oh no! It's in here.....somewhere. I'll just find it later. It's not like anyone's going to mess with a place like this, where these souls can't even make it to Hell their're so bad."

Ouroboreas sheathed an elegant sword. "Mother will get mad at you over that."

Tiamat sighed. "I'll live. But....something's not right."

Shippo dug in his ear. "There's nothing left alive. So don't worry about it."

Tiamat waved her hand. "I never said the thing was alive. I think....it's dead....and it's also searching through my memories."

Ouroboreas sighed. "Show yourself. Whatever you are, the memories of a dragon are timeless. And Tiamat is the not so nice of us."

Blood landed gently, borne by the winds of her desires for answers. "I seek the one whom these memories belong to. I won't leave here until I do."

Tiamat nodded regally. "You are connected to me...how?"

Blood bowed. "I am currently drinking the blood from the one who's memories these are."

Tiamat nodded. "I shall just transmit these memories. I'l switch to you for my own sake. We shall continue this conversation in your head."

Blood nodded. "One question my companions will want to know...What's wrong with the person holding these memories?"

Tiamat smiled and waved her hand. "She...is bound by chains of extreme power. I would help...but I fear I am the one chained away."

Blood held a hand to Tiamat's head. "Is the place we are in front of....the place in this memory?"

Tiamat nodded. "Yes. The Slaughterhouse of Ki-Lin. I left my Rune here, I probably just found it again."

Blood nodded. "Thank you."

--------------Back down the Rabbit Hole

Blood pulled her vampire fangs out of Bunny's neck. "You really have a sadistic passion you know that Bunny?"

Bunny rolled over. "For the record Blood, I heard about half that conversation. After I woke up."

Blood rubbed Bunny's head. "Realtions of yours?"

Bunny stood up and wiped the blood off the side of her neck. "Yeah. My older brothers."

Blood licked her lips. "So...Mother would be?"

Bunny smiled cheekily. "None of your business. Don't bite me ever again."

Blood sighed. "I was just trying to help."

Bunny grabbed her throat and slammed her into the side of the Mitsubishi. "I don't need your help, your pity, or your sympathy."

Goku hopped around from the other side. "Bunny-chan! Lunch is....LEAVE HER ALONE BUNNY!"

Bunny dropped Blood, walking straight out to the other side of the Mitsubishi. "I'll be seeing you then. RUNE!" The large black staff flew to her hand.

Blood jumped right over the Mitsubishi. "You can't! What if those...spirits are still there?! What are you going to do?!"

Bunny saluted with her staff. "Well. Since I sent them to Limbo, I suppose I'll just blow them to pieces. Later!" SHe moved so fast no one else could catch her, sans Goku.

Goku moved after her a millisecond after. He tackled her...two kilometers away. He started punching her. "GIVE HER BACK! GIVE BACK BUNNY!"

Bunny shoved him with her palms. "Get away from me!"

Goku's clothes lit on fire as he was knocked a few meters away from Bunny. He grimaced. "Nyoibo!"

Bunny moved faster then he did, breaking his spine on her knee. When he lay gasping on the ground, coughing up blood, Bunny blinked and turned away, a long black dress similar to the one in her memory appearing as a phantom around her, an illusion of long white hair trailing behind her. "Shippo...If I've done everything like you wanted...Protect them for me."

The earth under Goku cracked, Shippo climbing gravelly out. "You're serious? You think you can handle that alone?"

Bunny smiled. "No. I'm going to die, but that's not the point. Keep them safe."

Shippo scooped up Goku. "This little one? You found....Seiten Taisen Son Goku? You....Bah! All right. I owe you one anyway. For finding my....son."

Bunny walked away, her phantom self turning to follow her a few seconds after her.

Shippo walked back to the others. "I think she...is going to lose this one."

Pen snorted. "Good. Her ego's too inflated anyway. A good lose or two should deflate that."

Shippo looked down at Goku. "I wonder if she's ever made one of these. It would be good for her."

Blood looked at him, sitting on the ground. "You know, I would put him down if I were you. I don't think he's gay."

Shippo smiled, his face gorgeous. "I'd hope not. I didn't want a gay son. I wanted someone to keep Little Sister out of trouble."

Sanzo perked a brow. "Son?"

Shippo sighed. "Since you limited his powers, he couldn't really stop her now could he? Never mind that. Seiten Taisen Son Goku! Wake up!"

Goku blinked. "Where'd Bunny go?...Who the hell are you?!"

Shippo gently put him down. "Bunny went to remove her own chains, and I'm Shippo, Dragon of the Earth. It's also not nice to use Tiamat's realm in vain."

Ebony sighed. "Isn't Tiamat Bunny's middle name?"

Gale looked up. "Why is it that...well....all the cute guys are so powerful?"

Shippo snorted. "You think I'm cute? You should see my big brother Ouroboreas."

The clouds split, a white dot moving rapidly down. It materialized to be Ouroboreas. "Little Brother....Why is Tiamat talking to War Prince Homura? Without a chaperone? Oh. You found the monkey. Good. Send it to find Tiamat."

Blood stood up. "Who's this War Prince Homura dude?"

"I beleive this thing is yours." War Prince Homura dumped Bunny's comatose body on the ground.

Goku clenched his fists. "You bastard! You hit Bunny!"

Homura sighed. "I did no such thing. Your...Bunny?...was already like this."

Ouroboreas cleared his throat. "You have disrespected my little sister. Shippo. Break his face in."

Homura sighed. "How boorish. Don't you two have anything better to do, like...enforcing creation?"

Bunny sat up, blinking furiously. "Where'd the bastard go?!" She stood up, her red eyes glowing.

Homura tapped her shoulder. "I believe I'm right here. That is, if you can see through all the blood in your eyes right about now."

Bunny cracked her fingers, growing claws. "You are so dead."

Ouroboreas grabbed her shirt collar with the ease of much practice. "What's the cardinal rule between Heaven and Hell?"

Bunny moved to strangle Homura. "I'm not allowed to kill a god without permission. I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to SUCK HIS SOUL OUT!"

Ouroboreas waved a hand over her, changing her into a small black dragon. "Think on this for an hour. Shippo, I want you to do whatever these good people travelling with Tiamat tell you to."

Shippo saluted. "Will do bro!"

Gale tugged Ouroboreas's sleeve. "Um..."

Ouroboreas smiled down at her. "Of course little Wind Sprite." He pulled her chin gently and kissed her forehead. "Remember to come visit us some time."

Gale blinked. "Thank you....but I wanted wings."

Ouroboreas smiled again. "I know. You have them too. Just concentrate." He frowned for a moment, then magnificent white bird wings came out of his back. "Just wish them there." He waved to Bunny. "Behave Little Sister."

Bunny bowed. "Sayonara Onee-chan!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Later."

Homura waved as he put his arm around Blood's neck. "I'll keep whatever this is."

Ouroboreas waved without looking back. "Then keep in War Prince Homura. If it interests you so much."

Homura smiled evilly. "Then say goodbye."

Blood's eyes grew wide. "Are you talking to me you-" Homura and Blood disappeared in the way most gods are wont to do.

Bunny turned around. "What Blood? Blood? Blood where did you go? This isn't funny Blood! BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess: go find her, right?"

Pen nodded. "Don't get caught."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I never get caught, just like Tiamat never loses at anything, and Ouroboreas never ever doesn't know."

Bunny hit the ground on her knees. "Blood...."

Gojyo scooped her up, putting her in the backseat of the Jeep. "Let's go. We can't bring her back just by staying put."

Sanzo nodded. "Goku, ride with the girls."

Hakkai smiled softly. "It'll be all right Bunny."

Bunny grabbed Gojyo's arm. "You're not leave me too, are you?"

Gojyo hugged her head. "Nah. You're too cuddly. Like a stuffed rabbit."

Bunny smiled softly as she fell asleep.

----------------------1 Week later

"You can't keep me here forever. My friends are looking for me." Blood was all gussied up in an elaborate blood red kimono, her curly red hair tied up with decorative chopsticks I don't know what they're called. She walked behind Homura in one of the many halls in their inner stronghold.

Homura smiled. "I doubt I could. For a vampire, you are most enticing."

Blood sighed. "If that was supposed to be a compliment, it was lost on me."

Homura turned around and pinned her against the wall. "It doesn't really matter what you think. You didn't hear the all mighty ruler of Heaven did you? I. Own. You."

Blood smiled back at him. "And you obviously didn't hear me the first time. I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck."

Homura had one of his usual heart attacks, crumpling on Blood. "Not now..."

Blood gently bore him to the floor. "Relax. You won't die just yet. You're too stubborn."

Homura slapped her. "You fucking whore! What the hell do you know?!"

Blood popped her jaw. "I was trying to be sympathetic. See, that's hard for me. Since I'm dead already, I don't really understand why you hate it so much. That's why you wanted me wasn't it? Because I'm already dead?!"

Homura looked up at her. "Forgive me. I can't control myself when I'm like that."

Blood sighed. "I'd rather be a fucking whore than be as cold as you."

Homura gave her one of his I'm-an-upper-god-now-obey-me looks. "I resent that comment."

Blood snickered. "You resemble that comment."

Homura picked himself off the ground. "You think I'm a cold bastard don't you?"

Blood popped open a fan at her belt, letting the blood red silk hide everything under her dazzling green eyes. "I couldn't say."

Homura used one hand to brush away the fan, the other to hold Blood's head as he kissed her.

Five minutes later, Blood was......forgetting all righteous rage and just concentrating on her current goal: getting fucked up in a dark corner of a very large expensive castle.

Homura blinked after about six minutes of heaven. "Wait. Don't take off your clothes."

Blood panted, her hair very much undone. "You want to do it with clothes on? Let me just hike this up then."

Homura held up his hand. "No. I must respect your wishes to hate me eternally. You go to your quarters, I'll go to mine. We stay there until we can get past this whole physical thing."

Blood tied up her hair. "Fuck that just makes me hornier!"

Homura perked a brow. "Hornier how?"

Blood shook her head. "When I get horny I start saying bad things."

Homura looked vaguely interested. "Like how?"

Blood kissed him. "Really perverted things."

Homura held up his hand for the second time. "Go. Just go."

--------Blood's Rooms three minutes later

Blood made it through her door before she started silently cursing herself. Three seconds later, someone knocked on her door. She composed herself, and opened the door. "Yes?"

Homura let himself in. "Miss me?"

Blood jumped up in his arms, and the fun began.

-------------Three hours later.

Homura laughed lightly. "You know, maybe next time we can make it to the bed."

Blood shook her head as she pulled up the sheet. "That would be nice."

Homura kissed her neck. "Tired?"

Blood looked at him. "I'm dead. I don't get tired."

Homura smiled lecherously. "Can we do that pretzel thing again?"

Blood latched on. "Hell yes!"

-----------------Morning

"So...Homura...How'd it go?" Zenon grinned knowingly.

"Well....first we had a philosophical discussion about life." Homura reclined easily in his throne.

Shien sighed. "If that's all you did, the poor girl must be bored out of her mind."

"And then we decided to rest and think on our discussion." Homura closed his eyes.

Zenon sighed. "Any lecherous bits in this?"

Homura grinned. "Then we went to her rooms."

Shien sighed. "And played Mahjonng no doubt."

"No. And then we burned a hole in the floor." Homura grinned lecherously.

Blood stalked up behind Shien. "For the record, I don't even know what Mahjonng is."

Homura grinned. "And there are benifits to being dead."

Blood grinned back. "Yeah, like contortionism.....and knowing just how to get a rise out of someone."

---------------------FIN CHAPTER!

Angelic-Kitten grins. "So how do you like my version of a Christmas special? I told you I'd have people geting fd up in this chapter. I warned you! And I put it at the end so no one in their sane mind would read it. So.....Oh yeah! This is what Bunny's Song really means:

Tenshi no Shippo (Angels with Tails) AKA Bunny's Song

English Translation

--Angels with tails

Twelve of them all gathered

Angels dressed as maids

Protect you with our lives

Don't be depressed

(no, no) The other anime freaks joined in

Everyone's here for you, okay

(Okay) The other anime freaks joined in

There may be sadness at times...

But everything will turn out fine

To grieve over somehting is a no-no

(no) The other anime freaks joined in

Everyone's here for you so cheer up

(yeah)

There will be times of happiness

It's going to be all right

Angels that bring you good news

Six plus three plus three is twelve

Angels from the spirit world

We will serve you the best we can--

Okay? Got it? Why I chose this song: The song refers to them as angels with no tails.Meaning they're all animals who died. Bunny is a rabbit (duh), Gale sees herself as a bird (with a name like that? duh), Pen sees herself as a cat, Ebony sees herself as a snake (not that you know that yet ahem), and Blood views herself as a fox (not that you'd know that yet either ahem ahem). The song says there are twelve of them. There are. There's Kali (concept story Drift Away) the dog, Hikara-maki (Yume) the angel fish, Yume (Yume) the hamster, Hotoko (Pyrotechnics) the turtle, Viviane (Pyrotechnics) the leopard, Astraea (Innocent Dumpling) the eagle, and Hikaru (concept story Everything) the bear. Each one of them protects their own brand of elemental power and sub elements.

Got that? Now it's about to get even more complicated.

Water: Pen serves under Hikara-maki, who serves under Bunny's onii-chan Ouroboreas, who serves under Chaos. Earth: Kali serves Hikaru, who serves under Hotoko, who serves under Ebony, who serves under Bunny's onii-chan Shippo, who serves under Order. Sky: Gale serves under Astraea, who serves under Yume, who serves under Viviane, who serves under the Long Wang. Flames: Blood serves Bunny, who serves under Death.

There is a method to this. Each element is not to combine, and this is how the Gensomaden Saiyuki hierachy works.

Sanzo stands for water. Thus, the water people feel more connected to him than anyone else. Goku stands for earth. The earth people tend to overly spoil him. Hakkai stands for sky, and the sky people tend to generally look to him to guide their paths. Gojyo stands for flames. In this case, fire tends to NOT like other fire. They repel each other like water and oil.

Got that? Here comes more fun.

Water and fire tend to want to kill each other, but water and sky get along very well. Fire tends to view earth as inferior, and thus don't get along. Sky is neutral, but it lends fire its strengths frequently. Earth tends to negate water, and sky repels it. Fire tends to be a loner, but grant their powers to those who deserve it more than the others, it tends to want to eradicate its enemies beyond all hopes of recognition. Water is calm in a fight, but seeing their element makes them sad. Sky is typically an airhead, they all feel each other no matter where they are. Earth is childish, but looks to fire to help them out of tricky situations.

Ok? Still feel your head is connected? Damn. I'm not done yet. I'm now going to tell you pretty much how all my fics tie in. Because you probably are giving me the 'dot dot dot.' Don't want a spoiler? It's only a partial spoiler. They all die, that's a tie in.

Innocent Dumpling: If I can ever get around to it....Main OC tends to space out. This is good. She keeps on thinking other people are in her body, and sometimes she can't control her emotions. At some point in time, she snaps into a massive youkai rage. Sanzo shoots her. The story does not end there.

Pyrotechnics: Chick is a fire dragon abducted by people from her dimension. Sanzo wants her back. That's fine. So they call up other version of her...and in the end, she destroys the place where she's being kept by changing into her true form and calling on a hidden power to aid her. Place blows up, backlash disintegrates her molecules. Not ending yet.

Sine Qua Non: Each girl ends up finding that their dreams aren't really worth it. Bunny sacrifices herself to try to save Blood, who doesn't want to be saved. Bunny bleeds to death in a really cute touchy scene with Gojyo. Blood gets pissed and loses her mind. Pen stops her from killing Sanzo by chopping off her head and disintegrating it. She loses it, and attacks Homura, who pulls out her heart. Ebony gets pissed, and then seals him up in the earth. Zenon shoots her. Gale, being the stupid airhead stands there in shock. After a little while, she looses it and changes into her....archangel (I'm not making this shit up! oh...I am) form and teleports everyone important out of the building, then destroys it with a massive Chi attack. She dies in the backlash. The girls' true soul forms say their own unique farewells, then teleport.....to another dimension somewhere.

Yume: Killer eventually does her nickname and goes on a spree, possesed by her former lives. She repeats her mistakes, and ends up getting killed by everyone she loves. Ironically, she takes out Kanzeon in the process, what she set out to do. Her souls dissapate somewhere.

Everything: Jumps in front of a bullet to save Sanzo's life. Kisses him...and then dies.

Drift Away: Girl meets a weird chick named Tiamat hint hint, that leads her to believe the only way to make everything clear is to kill herself. She does it. Dead body gets teleported somewhere else.

...Make sense? No? Let me spell it out then. ALL MY CURRENT SAIYUKI FICS ARE A PREQUEL TO SOMETHING BIGGER!!!! What you may ask? It's a fic I will let no one read until I've finished all these. It's done already (I'm so mean). It's called....wait hold up let me find it.....Life Without Light. Stupid title neh?

Ok. Got that? It gets worse.

It'll take me two more years to finish everything at the rate I'm going. Because:

1. I type sloooooooowly.

2. I'm a sophmore now, and I have homework....for once.

3. I don't go on the internet as much as I did before.

4. I'm moving to a new country in June, and I don't think I'll have a computer for a while.

5. My parents don't like me communicating with the outside world via web sites. Stupid neh?

6. Said parents are trying to get me to grow up.

7. I'm running out of creative juices! I know the end goal, but I CAN'T COME UP WITH FILLER!!!!

8. Fluff is beneath me. Everything I write is hardcore violence and teenage angst.

9. I have friends to talk to now! (blame them, not me!)

10. dot Hack is driving me up the wall!!! I can't beat Skith...or whatever his name is....and my dad won't buy me episode 2 until I've finished!!!!! THAT REALLY SUCKS!!!!! shit!

11. I bought real anime.....so I drool over that for a few days before I do anything.

12. Someone keeps taking all my floppys! And I only have 6 left!! of 25!!!

AAAARGHHHHH!!!"

The cast of the various assorted fics drag her off.

ChoiYugi sighs. "Lord this kid needs a life."

AsianOrange shakes her head. "I can't believe she's withholding fics from me-I mean us!"

ChoiYugi brandishes her Sanzo fan. "I am so going to enroll her in Keyboarding...."

Lily-chan grins. "I hear she's learned a new patchwork phrase. Goes like this: Kawa no nagare no youni daiski. It means: My love for you is like a flowing river. Now someone convince her to say: Suki. Dakara daiski to that Avery guy."

AngelicKitten stabs her with a pen. "URUSAI!!! I hate him! And I don't want to be mean and tell him to fuck off, because he's the first guy who's too stupid to realise I'm pure evil!!!!!"

AsianOrange grins. "I think it's cute."

AngelicKitten's face twitches. "IT'S NOT CUTE!!! IT'S AGGRAVATING!!!!!"

ChoiYugi shakes her head, her voice calm. "A-K, chill."

AngelicKitten sighs. "Yes ma'm."

AsianOrange gapes. "HOW'D YOU DO THAT! Teach me how to do that!!!!"

ChoiYugi pulls the curtain string. "That's it for Sine Qua Non 'til January. Now it's time to write the tenth chapter of Yume, which she's only on the third page of. Later losers."


End file.
